Adieu
by agerazoides
Summary: Saat seseorang mengatakan 'Adieu' artinya ini adalah sebuah perpisahan di mana kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. #BrilliantWords : Rainbow (blue : melodious lake) MikuoLenka. Friendship, mungkin sedikit melenceng ke romance. RnR?


Disclaimer : Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. I only own this fiction.

**Adieu**

By Arune Rosenheim

.

Happy reading~

.

_(Blue — melodious lake)_

.

Lenka mengendap-endap menyusuri jalan sempit itu. Tanah berlumpur, ranting berduri, semak-semak yang menghadang langkah—tak pernah terkonversi menjadi keluhan di mulut gadis ini. Lenka sudah biasa melewatinya setiap hari. Karena ia tahu—setelah jalan sulit yang ia lalui, ia akan mendapat bayaran yang setimpal.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah ia di tepi sebuah danau. Hamparan air yang jernih, memantulkan cahaya surya tengah hari yang menciptakan taburan manik-manik pada permukaannya. Di tepi danau itu, duduk sosok bersurai _teal _yang mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam danau—dengan pandangan menuju langit yang sebiru iris Lenka.

"Mikuo, aku datang," Lenka segera duduk di sampingnya. Mikuo menoleh sambil tersenyum,"Aku tahu kau akan datang."

"Hei, Mikuo, sekolahku akan mengadakan festival beberapa hari lagi. Aku akan tampil," Lenka mulai bercerita. Mikuo masih tersenyum,"Kau pasti akan memainkan lagu klasik dengan piano, kan?"

Lenka mengangguk,"Ya. Kali ini, aku akan memainkan _Reverie_. Kau ingat itu, Mikuo?"

Mikuo terdiam. Dalam kepalanya, berputar melodi indah dari _Reverie_. Melodi itu adalah salah satu penggores kenangan mereka berdua. Melodi terakhir yang mereka mainkan berdua.

"Kita pernah memainkannya bersama-sama. Kau dengan violin dan aku dengan piano. Mikuo, jika saat ini kau bermain violin, aku yakin permainanmu masih sebagus dulu. _Reverie _… ingat pentas hari itu? Setelah kita selesai berlatih, kita selalu pergi ke tempat ini … berdua seperti sekarang … bahkan selesai pentas itu."

Ucapan Lenka membuat senyum tipis yang sempat memudar—kini tercipta lagi di bibir Mikuo,"Ya, Lenka. Aku ingat."

"Dan kau selalu mengagumi langit biru yang terpantul pada danau ini, kan?" Lenka menatap refleksi pada danau.

"Karena warna biru itu indah," ucap Mikuo. Lenka tertawa kecil,"Kau memang selalu menyukai warna biru."

"Warna biru mengingatkanku pada mata Lenka," Mikuo menghela nafas,"mata Lenka yang kadang teduh dan tenang, kadang berbinar ceria penuh semangat. Dan warna langit mengingatkanku pada itu."

Lenka termenung sejenak. Kemudian, dengan suara yang bergetar, ia berusaha menjawab Mikuo,"Kau tahu, Mikuo …."

Mikuo menatap ke arahnya. Namun Lenka tak sanggup memandang wajah Mikuo—ia menunduk,"Aku akan memainkannya secara solo. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku akan sendirian bermain _Reverie. _Kau tahu kenapa, Mikuo? Kau tahu kenapa baru pertama kalinya?"

Mikuo tidak menjawab. Ia merasa mungkin ia tahu jawabannya, namun ia memilih untuk diam.

"Karena aku tak pernah bisa membayangkan, memainkan lagu itu tanpamu. Sendirian di atas panggung, dengan melodi _Reverie—_aku yakin akan menyakitkan. Tapi kali ini, kali ini aku yakin aku bisa, Mikuo."

"Kau harus bisa, Lenka," bisik Mikuo lirih,"kau harus bisa melakukan semuanya meski tanpa diriku."

Lenka berusaha menahan air matanya sebelum melanjutkan,"Mikuo …." Gumamnya halus,"…. Pergilah."

Mikuo terkesiap. Apa yang baru saja Lenka katakan? Menyuruhnya pergi?

"Kenapa, Lenka?"

"Karena—" pada akhirnya, Lenka tak sanggup menahan butiran kristal yang jatuh dari mata _azure_nya. Ia menangis,"Aku tak bisa terus menahanmu di sini. Kau tidak akan bisa tenang jika aku terus menahanmu dengan kerinduan dan air mataku. Kau … kau harus pergi sekarang, Mikuo. Pergilah … ke tempat di mana kau seharusnya berada."

Mikuo memejamkan matanya,"Lenka … tapi aku …."

"Mikuo, saat kau menghembuskan napas terakhir hari itu, langit berwarna biru cerah—dan aku menangis—mataku tak sanggup secerah langit hari itu. Bahkan hari ini—tidakkah aku mengecewakanmu?"

Hari itu, setelah selesai memainkan _Reverie _di sebuah pentas, mereka berdua pergi ke danau tersebut. Lenka ingat, Mikuo masih tersenyum ceria hari itu. Sampai keesokan harinya—ibu Mikuo menelepon Lenka bahwa Mikuo telah pergi karena penyakit yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Dan saat itu—langit berwarna biru.

"Aku … merasa tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja," jawab Mikuo.

Dan tiga hari setelah kematiannya, Lenka pergi ke danau itu—menemukan arwah Mikuo menyapanya. Hari ini telah terhitung sembilanbelas hari sejak itu.

Lenka menghapus air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Sekarang pergilah, Mikuo. Tidurlah dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, aku tidak akan menahanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita lebih lama dengan tidak bisa beristirahat dengan damai. Sekarang, aku merelakanmu, Mikuo …."

Lenka tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Suaranya gemetar menahan tangis. Suasana sunyi menyelimuti mereka berdua—sampai akhirnya Mikuo memandangnya lekat-lekat,"Lenka, tataplah aku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Lenka pelan,"kenapa aku harus—"

"Biarkan aku menatap matamu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Perlahan, Lenka menoleh ke arah Mikuo. Cahaya lembut telah menyelimuti sosok itu. Lenka tahu—ini yang terakhir kalinya ia bisa bersama Mikuo. Mikuo tersenyum—dan Lenka juga tahu ini terakhir kalinya ia melihat senyum itu.

"Terimakasih," bisik Mikuo tepat di telinganya,"dan … _adieu_."

Lenka menangis tersedu-sedu. Dulu, Mikuo pernah mengajarinya, bahwa dengan kata _adieu _artinya ini adalah perpisahan di mana mereka tak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Selamanya.

"_Adieu_, Mikuo."

Sosok bercahaya itu pun menghilang, diiringi air mata Lenka dan melodi _Reverie _yang tiba-tiba merasuk ke dalam telinganya. Entah dari mana.

**_Owari_**

**A/N:**

Hai! Ini adalah fic untuk #BrilliantWords : Rainbow, untuk warna blue — melodious lake. Maaf ficnya gaje dan mungkin melenceng dari tema! Dan 'Adieu' itu artinya 'Farewell' atau 'Goodbye' dalam bahasa Prancis.

Akhir kata, Review please? No flame!


End file.
